


Questions

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eclair is getting used to being a mother...
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> for poetry_fiction, July 31
> 
> From Understanding My Fate in a Mexican Museum  
_I may never hold creation in my skin_  
but I will always dream it.  
Tishani Doshi

"Mother?"

Sometimes, Eclair wondered when she'd gotten so used to being called that. Of all the things she'd never expected to do, having a child was near the top of the list. He was not her flesh or blood, of course, considering what she was, but that didn't matter.

He was her son and she found herself slowly beginning to dream of a future where he could stay her son...

"What is it?" she asked, smiling. The look on his young face was expectant and she hoped that she could answer his question for once.

Or help him find it.


End file.
